The correct alignment of bone fragments is an important surgical step in osteosynthesis. In repositioning bone fragments, and in particular, for example, long bones, the pelvis, or bone joints, relatively large forces may act on the bone fragments, so that a holding device for bone fragments can be very advantageous for the surgeon. Using such a device, one of the main bone fragments can be held in place after it has been at least approximately aligned, so that its position remains constant, particularly during long procedures.
A holding device for use during surgical procedures is known. This known device comprises two stabilizing elements that can be pivoted relative to one another. Each element has a joint at its end, in addition to a joint between the stabilizing elements. All three joints can be locked in place by locking means, which can be activated by means of a single operating instrument. The functioning of the locking means as well as their activation is purely mechanical. The joint, disposed between the relatively long stabilizing elements, is locked by a friction lock via the manual tightening of a screw connection. A disadvantage of this known holding device is that it is restricted to relatively small locking forces and therefore to relatively short stabilizing elements.